computerhilfsmittelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Enable Viacam
English version |Spalte 1 Titel = Windows |Spalte 1 Info = 2000 / XP / Vista / 7 and up |Spalte 2 Titel = Linux |Spalte 2 Info = KDE / GNOME |Spalte 3 Titel = Sprache |Spalte 3 Info = CN, DE, EN, ES, PT, RU, TW |Spalte 4 Titel = Lizenz |Spalte 4 Info = GNU / GPL (kostenlos) |Spalte 5 Titel = Link |Spalte 5 Info = http://www.viacam.org |Spalte 6 Titel = aktuelle Version |Spalte 6 Info = 2.1.2 }} Seite wurde am 08. März 2019 aktualisiert. Mit Enable Viacam können Menschen die nicht dazu in der Lage sind, die Computermaus mit der Hand oder den Füßen zu steuern, zumindest aber ein wenig Kontrolle über die Bewegungen des Kopfes haben, ein komfortables und durchdachtes Programm benutzen, um den PC zu steuern. Die Funktion einer Standardmaus bleibt dabei unberührt. Es ist ohne Welteres möglich, Enable Viacam zu Steuerung des Mauszeigers zu benutzen, jedoch mit der Standardmaus zu klicken. Voraussetzungen *Webcam mit möglichst 30 Frames pro Sekunde *gute Beleuchtung des Benutzers *Fähigkeit den Kopf wenig, aber koordiniert zu bewegen Funktionsweise Mit Enable Viacam und einer handelsüblichen Webcam die möglichst 30 Bilder/Sek. bereitstellen können sollte, wird es möglich, die Maus mit kleinen Bewegungen des Kopfes zu steuern. das Programm wertet die Aufnahme der Webcam aus und verfolgt auf diese Weise das Gesicht. Die Bewegungen des Kopfes/Gesichtes werden dann in Bewegung des Mauszeigers umgerechnet. Über ein kleines Rechteck lässt sich einstellen, auf welchen Bildbereich sich das Programm konzentrieren soll. Das Programm zeigt außerdem am Bildschirmrand die so genannte Klickleiste an, mit der es möglich ist, die automatische Klickfunktion ein- und auszuschalten, sowie zwischen Rechts-, Links- und Doppelklick zu wählen. Selbst klicken und ziehen ist möglich. Um die Funktion auch nutzen zu können, muss in den Programmoptionen die Klickfunktion allerdings erst grundsätzlich aktiviert werden. Bleibt man nun mit der Maus eine Weile stehen (Dauer frei einstellbar), wird der Klick ausgelöst. Das Programm bietet eine Funktion, mit der es einfacher wird, mit dem Mauszeiger an einer bestimmten Stelle stehenzubleiben. Mit Enable Viacam lassen sich auch Computerspiele steuern, was allerdings ein bisschen Übung erfordert. Für Anfänger mag es ein wenig schwierig erscheinen, genau kontrollierte, kleine Bewegungen durchzuführen, aber mit der Zeit wird das ganz von selbst gehen. Es ist einfach ein bisschen Übung erforderlich. Enable Viacam unterstützt seit Version 1.7.2 auch mehrere Bildschirme. Demonstrationsvideo http://youtu.be/eACGTm3wQCI Geeignete Webcams Diese sicherlich kaum vollständige Liste zeigt Webcams mit denen Enable Viacam sehr gut funktioniert. * PS3Eye (mit speziellem Treiber) * Logitech C920 HD * Logitech Quick Cam C200 * Logitech Webcam Pro 9000 * ELP mit Vario Objektiv * ELP ASIN B019C1DUT0 Wichtige Hinweise *Sollte Enable Viacam von einem Tag auf den anderen nur noch schwarzes Bild und 1 FPS anzeigen, kann dies mit Avast Antivirus zusammenhängen. Die Deinstallation von Avast Antivirus kann das Problem mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit beheben. *Manche Anwender verzeichnen gelegentliche (seltene) Abstürze oder Einfrieren von Enable Viacam. Dies kann für schwerbehinderte Menschen lange Wartezeiten verursachen, z.B. wenn eine Hilfsperson fehlt, etc. In diesem Fall ist der Restarter ein empfehlenswertes Tool, dass das abgestürzte Programm neu starten kann. *das Anlehnen an eine Kopfstütze macht es erheblich einfacher, den Mauszeiger akurat zu steuern. *es ist möglich, dass manche Spiele im Vollbildmodus Schwierigkeiten bereiten, wenn die klickleiste sichtbar geschaltet ist. Das Problem lässt sich beheben, indem man die Klickleiste über den entsprechenden Button des eViacam-Fensters deaktiviert. *Um eine optimale Funktion zu gewährleisten, muss die Kamera den Benutzer gut sehen. Das heißt, es ist eine ausreichende Beleuchtung (zumindest nachts) erforderlich. *Je weniger die Kamera korrigieren muss, desto besser wird die Steuerung funktionieren. Wenn die Kamera Restlichtverstärkung und andere Korrekturmechanismen einsetzen muss, wirkt sich dies negativ auf die Bilderrate und somit die Steuergenauigkeit aus. *Enable Viacam sendet sehr schnelle Klicks, was bei manchen Programmen und Spielen dazu führen kann, dass die Linksklicks schlicht nicht erkannt werden. Ab Version 1.7.2 kann die Geschwindigkeit des Klicks auf Werte bis zu 10 ms erhöht werden. Mit Version 2.0.1 sind nun noch längere Intervalle möglich. Im Optionsmenü lässt sich über den Reitet "Erweitert" die Zeit zwischen mouse-down (Taste drücken) und mouse-up (taste loslassen) einstellen. Ein Wert von 15 Millisekunden ist für gewöhnlich ausreichend. Programmeinstellungen für minimalen Bewegungsradius Diese Angaben dienen lediglich als Anhaltspunkte. *X-Achse 22 (höher bedeutet schneller) *Y-Achse 18 (höher bedeutet schneller) *Beschleunigung 0 (höher bedeutet stärker) *Zittern ausgleichen 5 (höher bedeutet höhere Trägheit) *Stillstand vereinfachen 6 (höher bedeutet einfacher) Der Modifikator für Sillstand kann durch sehr hohe Werte dazu führen, dass sehr feine Bewegungen prinzipbedingt nicht mehr in Mausbewegungen umgesetzt werden. Bewegungen die kleiner als der eingetragene Wert (in Pixeln) sind, werden also geschluckt. Sleep Mode In den erweiterten Einstellungen im Menüpunkt Benutzerprofil lässt sich der Sleep Mode (Schlafmodus) aus- und einschalten. Sollte Ihre Webcam nach Aktivierung des Schlafmodus nicht mehr reagieren, könnte die Abschaltung der Funktion das Problem lösen. Ggf. hilft auch die Verlängerung der Wartezeit bis zur Aktivierung des Schlafmodus. Internetseite http://www.eviacam.org Link ins Benutzerforum von Enable Viacam. Sound *Die Sounds für Links - und Rechtsklick können geändert werden, indem man die im BIN-Ordner des Installationsverzeichnisses befindlichen WAV-Audiodateien mit anderen ersetzt. Sie müssen aber auf jeden Fall click1.wav und click2.wav heissen. *Mir ist es passiert, dass die Installation des Audioplayers AIMP3 Probleme bereitet hat und der Klicksound nicht mehr funktionierte. Eine Neuinstallation von Enable Viacam beseitigte das Problem. Warnung Vorsicht bei Verwendung der Limitierung des Arbeitsbereichs! Bei unsachgemäßer Verwendung kann man damit die gesamte Maussteuerung des Computers durcheinander bringen und sich richtiggehend aussperren. Dies lässt sich verhindern, indem sich das Programmfenster von eViacam stets innerhalb des nicht limitierten Arbeitsbereichs befindet. Kategorie:Kopfmaus Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Linux Kategorie:Kostenlos Kategorie:Open Source Kategorie:Mausersatz